


《蜂蜜，奶酪，向日葵》

by AnuoEuphemia



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 球星x学霸, 螺丝结婚生子
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:32:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BE结局的球星x学霸 AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	《蜂蜜，奶酪，向日葵》

**Author's Note:**

> 单纯想把文发到ao3试一试而已…

【百花醉出品】《蜂蜜，奶酪，向日葵》[罗伊策相关]

 

 

_[Marco Reus x Mario Gotze]

_[From 绯轮]

 

 

…

 

我们都成为了更好的人，却没能圆满彼此的人生。

 

…

 

Marco喜欢冬天，它让一切的温暖都显得顺理成章。尤其是现在，退役后的冬天闲散到让人不想动弹，他伤过不止一次的脚踝会隐隐作痛，冬歇时候没有比赛看，只能拿着报纸上的德鸭漂流赛结果对家里那只黄黑色的橡皮鸭说怎么能这么不争气。

 

Lyanna，他的妻子会挑一瓶自己喜欢的红酒出来，加水倒进锅里炖煮，再随手丢一些自己喜欢的配料进去，比如肉桂，比如丁香，还有Marco永远吃不腻的蔓越莓。德国人热爱啤酒，但并不意味着他们的生活中只有啤酒这一个选项。在满眼都是白茫茫的雪的冬天，香料热红酒来得更令人舒坦。

 

其实Marco并不是那么喜欢香料，还有令人微醺的暖味酒香。他从不拒绝妻子的好意，但不意味着他能够全身心地接受。Marco小小地抿了一口，发现外面的雪似乎又飘得大了一些，他用手边的银匙勾起一点点的蜂蜜，看着黏稠的深色蜜拉成细线在红酒上勾了浅浅的一圈，这份转瞬即逝的甜味让他很享受。

 

不，享受这份味蕾上轻柔触感的人并不是他，是Mario。Marco发现冬天是一个格外容易勾起人回忆的季节，无论是浮在热可可上的棉花糖，还是布艺沙发上放着的那本《冰与火之歌》，又或者是披萨上的马苏里拉奶酪；都很容易让他想起那个平时被自己藏得很好的身影。

 

Mario在慢慢搅拌巧克力让它在小火加热的牛奶中融化时的神色和他做实验时一样认真，将棉花糖放上去是仿佛在完成一项重要的仪式；

 

Mario会从正在看得津津有味的《冰与火之歌》里抬起头，一本正经地对他说Winter is coming，他们坐在沙发上，靠在一起看新一集的权力的游戏；

 

Mario在订外卖披萨的时候总是要双倍芝士，他永远偏爱奶酪和蜂蜜有关的一切；

 

Marco从未忘记他们曾经相处的每一个细节，在他们分手后那一段孤独难捱的日子里这些都在他的脑子里翻来覆去转了个遍。没有如果，没有可是，他们相遇，相爱，分手，不见。仅此而已。

 

当然不是因为不爱了，那几年他交付出了自己所有的感情，他相信Mario也是一样，全心全意地投入，最后都一败涂地。不过先爱上的那个人就是输，这么说，他应该输得更彻底一点。他把所有的爱都毫无保留地抛给了Mario，Mario同样，他们就这样各自保留着对方的那份的爱恋，天各一方。

 

“你还爱他，为什么要娶Lyanna。”Marco举行婚礼的前一天，他们共同的好友Andre看着他的眼睛问道。婚礼选在一个安静的教堂，没有媒体，只有一些亲友和家人。Andre是他的好友，也是国家队的队医，自然是要来的。Andre的蓝色眸子永远是温和安静的，说出的话却尖锐得像是一根刺。

 

对啊，为什么呢。Marco对Lyanna的感情一直很复杂，几分的欣赏，几分兄长般的疼爱，几分他也坦然承认的喜欢，与她交谈时永远轻松的气氛，还有她和Mario在一些细节上微妙的重合。层层叠在一起，最后在他绝杀的那个世界杯决赛夜晚，Lyanna的吻落在他的侧脸，他搂着这个穿着11号女式球衣的女朋友，目光落在她棕色的马尾上，告诉自己，他要娶她。

 

Marco随手摘了一朵雏菊，慢慢扯着它白色的花瓣，喜欢我，不喜欢我，一朵花里就藏了多少害羞而隐秘的情思。

 

“我娶她，当然是因为我喜欢她。”他将还剩一瓣的雏菊丢进了小花田里，不远处的是明天他即将对一个女人许下一生诺言的教堂，白得干净纯粹。下一秒他被Andre抓住衣领，过后又颓然地放开。

 

“可是你不爱她，这不公平，对你们三个都不公平。”Andre的声音低低的，好像怕被人听见。Marco无声地笑了一下，没有接话。Lyanna知道，她那么聪明，当然看得出来自己真正看着的人不是她。

 

我不在乎，烫口的焦糖榛果拿铁让她说话有些不清楚，她咽下口里的咖啡，仰视着Marco很认真地说，我知道也许我在你心里永远比不过那个人，但是没关系，我不在乎，我会努力让自己在你心里的分量变得重一点。说完她笑了，我就在面前，大球星你要不要考虑一下？

 

Marco愣在那里，想的却是如果当时他和Mario都有这样无所畏惧的自信和勇气，是不是他们现在还在一起。最终他只是叹了口气将Lyanna拉到自己的怀里，亲吻她的额头，说傻瓜。然后她成了Marco名正言顺的女朋友，世界杯之后在FIFA分手浪潮的大背景下接受了Marco的求婚。

 

“Mario……”Andre的话被Marco打断，“我没有邀请他。”有好几次他都已经拿出了白色的请柬，钢笔点在了上面，却无法命令自己的手移动分毫。薄荷绿色的墨水在纸上晕开，Marco最终写好了这份请柬，但没有勇气寄出去，只是将它放在抽屉里，和他的过去锁在一起。

 

Andre点点头，同意他的做法。这几年他夹在两个人中间，看着他们分分合合，又心累又心疼。他们也许会在自己的职业道路上走得更好更远，也许将来某一天Mario会得到诺贝尔奖，也许两年后Marco会成为欧洲杯冠军，四年后成为世界杯卫冕冠军；可是他们没能在一起，没有彼此的人生，一定不是圆满的，他想Marco和Mario都十分清楚。

 

Mario告诉他，Marco累了，自己也累，不如放手让他飞。“再这么下去，他的职业生涯毁在我手里怎么办。”那天Mario醉得很彻底，把酒当水一样灌，Oscar看不下去想阻止他，被Andre拦住了。“让他喝吧，醉了发泄出来总比一直闷在心里好。”Marco大概好不了多少，但职业球员的身份让他受到了更多的约束，如果他这样大醉一场，第一个想弄死他的就是身为队医的Andre。

 

这个世界，从来都不公平啊。Andre说这句话的时候，Marco正看着那边布置着婚礼的场地，一个没注意两个金色气球从布置人员的手里飘走，他漫不经心地嗯了一声，视线不知道落在哪里。

 

“以前我做过一个梦，梦到我成了世界冠军之后出柜然后找Mario复合，大大方方地牵着他的手在街上走。醒了之后才知道，果然梦都是反的。”

 

“Lyanna很好，好到我配不上她。我会给她我所有的一切，除了爱情。因为我不拥有这种感情，我都交给了Mario。”

 

“是不是特别好笑？爱情的最终目的就是婚姻。”

 

Andre第一次看到Marco笑得这么难看。

 

花匠在精心为向日葵修剪花枝，它们将妆点整个婚礼，Andre依稀记得那是Mario最喜欢的花。

 

Mario知道这个消息的时候正在熬夜写实验报告，自动提示的消息让他打翻了手边的黑咖啡，苦得让人倒胃口的味道在房间里散开，Mario机械地将电脑移开，用纸巾吸干桌上和已经在地上滴成一滩的咖啡，再用湿拍子擦掉深褐色的印记。做完这一切，他解锁手机屏幕，仔细看着那条新闻。

 

其实也没有什么值得看的，一张Marco发在Instagram上的图配上媒体的几句话。Mario觉得，不分昼夜做实验果然不行啊，结束之后世界都变样了。他点进INS,评论里是各种语言的恭喜。新婚快乐，大球星。他评论道。关机继续写实验报告。

 

和Marco有关的一切就好像是他心里一个隐秘角落的小绿芽，看着微不足道，实际上根系已经密麻地在心脏上缠了一圈又一圈。有一点风吹草动就牵着整个心脏都疼。

 

实验报告写完，Mario已经不那么疼了，他揉揉眼睛倒回去检查自己有没有拼错专业词汇，只是喝点杯底残留的一点黑咖啡的那个瞬间Mario忽然很想念曾经Marco给他做过的甜到腻的蜂蜜麦芬。

 

 

…

 

结婚半年Lyanna怀孕了，九个月后Marco有了自己的第一个孩子，他小心翼翼地抱着这个男孩，看着妻子疲倦但却欣喜的脸说孩子叫Eddard好不好？Lyanna点点头，手指触到孩子还皱在一起的小脸。

 

“我们以后可以代孕，或者收养孩子。”Marco的手指戳了戳Mario的肚子，“鉴于现在的科学技术还不能让你为我生个孩子。”Mario红着脸拍开他的手，“你想得真远。”Marco兴致勃勃，“当然，未来规划是很重要的。”

 

“Sunny我知道你也很喜欢小孩子。”还小孩子，一个大孩子就够他受了。看来这个话题今天没办法随意揭过去了，Mario将手里的《托斯卡纳乡村生活》放到一边，“那就说说你的未来规划吧。”

 

“其实我也没想好，不过我们可以先定好名字。”

 

“Eddard？”Mario试探地说出这个名字，Marco拉长声调哦了一声，一部优秀的美剧和它更优秀的原著小说总是让人印象深刻。“Jason？”他说道，Mario有些惊讶，“我以为你会说Bruce。”*

 

“等等，如果有一个女孩呢。”

 

“没想过，到时候再说？”

 

“好吧。”

 

 

三岁的Eddard Reus被他的妈妈牵着手，贴上她已经很明显的肚子。“你很快就会有一个弟弟或者妹妹了。”Eddard懵懂地抬起眼睛看着Lyanna，他的母亲语调温柔，“你是哥哥，要爱护这个弟弟或者妹妹。”

 

Eddard点点头，手臂环在Lyanna的肚子上，“如果是弟弟，我就带他一起玩球；如果是妹妹，我就给她编花环好不好？”

 

“亲爱的，当然好。”

 

四个月之后他有了一个弟弟，Jason Reus。他的Little wing.

 

四岁的Eddard Reus第一次有些讨厌这个弟弟，一直哭个不停，让一家都不得安宁。如果是个妹妹会不会安静一些，Eddard学着妈妈的样子推了推摇篮，没作用。他拖过一个小凳子踩在上面，扒着摇篮，终于看清楚自己哭闹的弟弟。

 

“不要哭啦。”他想像妈妈那样拍拍他，这总是有用，但是他够不到。而让他没想到的是，他的弟弟看着他，停止了哭泣，小小的手握住他的手指，慢慢绽出了一个微笑。

 

Marco走进去的时候就看到这样的场景，他的小儿子乖乖在睡觉，脸上还有泪痕，握着他大儿子的手指。而他的大儿子，Eddard，趴在摇篮边昏昏欲睡，却一直没有抽回自己的手指离开。看到他走进来还用空余的手做出一个噤声的手势，很小声，“弟弟睡着了，”语气里带着莫名的自豪，“他刚才对我笑了。”

 

Marco亲了亲Eddard的额头，又摸摸Jason的脸。臭小子都还没对着自己老爸笑过呢。

 

 

“有一个问题，”当他们再次在一个难得的闲散时候提到孩子这个问题时Mario说道，“你很忙，我也很忙，谁来带孩子。别告诉我你退役之后准备在家做家庭煮夫，那我现在就和你分手。”

 

“总有不忙的时候，忙的时候就交给我妈或者我姐。家庭煮夫肯定不至于，但我在家的时间总比现在多。”

 

“在家教孩子踢球？”Mario笑着问道，用黑胡椒，辣椒粉和盐将三文鱼腌好。

 

“必须的，我儿子肯定也会是世界冠军。”Marco将手里的蜂蜜加到正准备拌的酱汁里，蜂蜜和柠檬汁混在一起是一种让人欲罢不能的香味。

 

Mario摇摇头，“未来你的儿子肯定压力很大。”从小就生活在光环和期待下。

 

“有压力才有动力，而且那也是你儿子。”Marco捏捏他的脸。

 

十岁的Eddard Reus和自己的弟弟一样都已经进入青训体系，相比起来Jason更像他们的父亲，他们有相似的眉眼和同样出类拔萃的足球天赋。Eddard继承了Marco的瞳色，深棕色的头发遗传自母亲。

 

十二岁的Eddard Reus开始思考成为一个职业球员是不是真的适合自己。并不是说他不喜欢足球，但比起顶着小Reus的名号奔驰在绿茵场上，他更希望遵从内心做一个新的选择。至于这个选择是什么，他还没有想好。

 

十五岁的Eddard Reus在父母的房间前站了很久，终于下定决心敲门，得到允许后开门进去。“来要晚安吻的吗？”Marco打趣道，Lyanna嗔怪地打了下他的手臂。但这句玩笑并没有让Eddard轻松一点，他咽了咽口水，“我想，和你们说一件事。”Lyanna用鼓励的眼神看着他，“我不想踢球了。”

 

“哇哦，这真是，有点出乎我的意料。”Marco反应过来说道。“你完全可以决定自己未来的职业，但是我能知道你的plan B吗。”他偏过头和Lyanna的视线交汇了一秒钟，继续看着从来都让他们很省心的大儿子。

 

Eddard看着自己的父亲，这样平静的接受让他有些意外，但也着实松了一口气。“我想学生物。”他露出今天的第一个笑容说道，“老师说我有这方面的天赋，我也很喜欢。”

 

Marco手一抖撕掉了正准备翻的那页杂志，声音在房间里显得异常突兀。“这孩子一定随你，”他对Lyanna说道，“生物和我一点边都不沾。”Lyanna走过抱着Eddard，就像以前的无数次那样，“我们永远都会支持你，你只要坚定自己想要的，一直走下去。”她说道，Eddard点点头。越过她的肩膀对着Marco笑，他的父亲同样在微笑，只是这一次他的笑容里掺杂了一些Eddard看不懂的情感。

 

Eddard 看着自己父亲的眼睛，里面有显而易见的欣慰和鼓励，但是剩下的他分辨不出来。父亲透过他看着谁，想着什么，他不知道。

 

父母的卧室他几乎没有来过，和他小时候印象并没有多大的差别。温暖的色调，向日葵花纹的墙纸，母亲的梳妆台，墙角的木制小书柜，以及墙上拉斐尔前派风格的画。只是他记得母亲最喜欢的花是紫色风信子，绘画喜欢印象派风格，也没有睡前阅读的习惯，除开给他和Jason讲的那些睡前故事的话。

 

也许是爸爸的喜好。他分心想到，搂紧了自己的母亲，“谢谢。”他闷声说道。

 

“你是要在房间的每一个角落都摆上书柜吗，我记得书房已经够大了。”Marco对着Mario写的未来房间规划说道。“还有，BVB风格的卧室有什么不好。”

 

“首先，书房里放的绝大部分是专业书，还有有关你的各种杂志，卧室的书柜放睡前读物。别这么看着我，不是童话和寓言故事。其次，好歹我是一个拜仁球迷，客厅是一半的一半就算了，我不能接受蜂巢一样的卧室。”

 

“会很单调。”Marco往面包上抹了薄薄一层纽夏特奶酪说道，“可以贴向日葵花纹的墙纸。”Marco随口说道，但突然觉得这个主意很棒，相当兴奋，Sunny最喜欢的花和永远追逐sunny的向日葵，“你觉得这么样。”

 

“就这么定了！”

 

十二岁的Jason Reus第一次对自己的哥哥那么愤怒，愤怒到一把拽着他的领子将他按到墙上。他比Eddard矮一些，却让后者感到了气势上的压迫。Eddard有些头疼，当时只考虑到了父母那边，忘记了自己的弟弟才是个真正让他头疼的家伙。

 

“Jason，踢球不是最适合我的职业。”

 

“闭嘴！”Jason吼道，这两个仿佛就用尽了他所有的力气，他的手垂下去，声音很低，但每个字眼都好像砸在Eddard的心上。

 

“Ned，我们不是说好要一起去拿冠军的吗。”

 

Marco无意中听到了他们简短的对话，他准备拉开门的手因为Jason的最后一句话顿在那里。眼前飞快地闪过一个画面，好像是二十多岁的自己和更年轻的Mario，他穿着多特蒙德的黄黑球衣，而Mario，同样穿着球衣。

 

“Sunny，我们不是说好了一起去拿冠军的吗。”

 

Mario在说什么，他听不见，只觉得嘴型像是对不起。Marco猛地回神，对这段突然出现的画面感到茫然，那不是Mario，因为他从来不是球员；那又是Mario，他不可能认错自己曾经的恋人。

 

二十岁的Eddard Reus有些忐忑，他并不确定这位教授会不会选择自己，毕竟他和其他申请的人比起来有些年轻。“Eddard……Reus。”他听见教授缓慢念出自己的名字，名和姓之间有微妙的停顿。“我看过你写的论文，很有意思的点子，见解独到。”

 

“谢谢。”Eddard觉得好像眼前一亮，毕竟被自己最尊敬的学者赞扬总是很令人激动。“你的论文只是一个起步，讲一下后面的想法。”

 

等Eddard滔滔不绝地讲完，他才发现自己似乎占用了太多的时间，有些不好意思地挠挠头。但这位教授显然是个很有耐心的人，并且丝毫不掩饰自己的欣赏，“能够有你这样的孩子申请做我的学生，应该是我的荣幸。”

 

他伸出手，“Mario Gotze，很高兴成为你的导师。”眼前Eddard和曾经的Marco重合在一起，果然是你的儿子，Mario看着Eddard已经激动得快要飞起来但艰难地保持镇定的背影想到，一模一样的神采飞扬和自信。

 

十七岁的Jason Reus在Eddard成为那位有名的生物学家的学生后的一个星期升入多特蒙德一队。Eddard搬去了慕尼黑，他依旧捡便宜住在家里，还能在自己老爹面前嘚瑟一下我进多特一队的时间比你早多了。

 

达到法定年龄之后他立刻去学了车，然后买车，得空的时候去慕尼黑给Eddard一个惊吓。

 

二十三岁的Eddard Reus已经习惯了自己弟弟时不时出现在学校门口，尤其是在德甲冬歇的时候。比如现在，他和Mario一起离开实验室，刚谢绝了自己导师捎他一路的好意，Jason那辆嚣张的红色法拉利就直直撞进他的眼睛。

 

“Little wing，这么晚了你来干什么？”他快走几步，路灯下能看见Jason的脸被风吹得红红的。回过头对Mario有些抱歉地笑笑，“教授，这是我弟弟。”

 

“嗯，我知道，Red Hood嘛，”Mario笑着说，“圣诞节前那个进球很棒。”

 

“谢谢。”成年后Jason长得和Marco越发像了，嚣张的金发，黑色的耳钉，包括有些歪的笑容。“明天好好休息一下，”Mario对Eddard说道，“最近你们都够累了。”Eddard礼貌地说谢谢教授，又让Mario路上小心。

 

“年轻人才更需要担心，”Mario含笑的视线落在Jason和他靠着的跑车上，“别超速啊大球星。”Jason笑着说放心不会的，Mario却有些分不清自己到底是在对眼前的年轻人说，还是透过他对二十年前的Marco说这句话。

 

他一步步地走向自己的停车位，背后两兄弟的对话断断续续地传到他的耳朵里。

 

“反正明天你休息，跟我回多特蒙德去看老爹吧，妈妈和闺蜜旅游去了他一定很无聊。”

 

“好啊，我想他做的蜂蜜蒜香三文鱼都快想疯了。”

 

Mario一个趔趄，差点摔倒在自己走了几十年的路上。这个菜名他再熟悉不过，在他们曾经不长不短的交往时间里，这是Marco少有的，做得很好的菜。有的事情啊，就是这样，你越想忘，它藏得越深，冷不丁窜出来找存在感。

 

“这么冷你要等我也坐车里等，笨。”Mario坐在副驾驶上，脱下手套感受冒出来的空调暖风，数落道，“好不容易冬歇有休息时间别折腾你自己。”

 

“Sunny你做实验做得太晚了，晚睡对身体不好。”Marco的意思很明显，怪我咯？不都是因为你，到底是谁不爱惜身体了。Mario无法反驳，撇了撇嘴，“我尽量早点结束。”话锋一转，“这不是你站在外面为了耍帅吹冷风的理由！”

 

“是是是，现在我们赶快回到温暖的家和温暖的床上去。”

 

“别超速啊，大球星。”

 

“放心，不会的。”

 

为了犒劳最近和自己一样忙得昼夜不分的学生，Mario在所有实验任务结束之后把他们带到自己家里。一个人过了这么久，手艺到底是从蛋都煎不好的那个水平里练出来了。

 

Eddard满足地咬着今天吃的第三个蜂蜜麦芬，“教授你这个做得比我爸做的好多了，他总是弄得特别甜。”Mario笑了笑，给他们挨个倒上一杯红茶，“斯里兰卡带回来的，很香。”

 

“真的，我觉得你肯定和我爸有共同语言，”Eddard继续兴致勃勃地说道，这一阶段的实验结束显然让他心情很好，“他也特别喜欢蜂蜜和奶酪，”说完他看到向日葵摆件，“还有向日葵，我们家卧室的墙纸就是向日葵。”

 

“是吗。”Mario声音很轻地说了一句，“如果有机会我会去拜访的。”他把装香草蜜的玻璃小罐子放到茶几上，“喜欢自己的话自己添点到茶里。”

 

虽然说要去拜访，但是每一次Eddard的邀请都被Mario用各种理由推掉了。他并不是不想去了解Marco的现状，不单单从报纸和数字媒体上，从生活上，他想，很想。但是他不敢。

 

多么讽刺。

 

二十二岁的Jason Reus收到了数家顶级俱乐部的报价，留还是走，这是职业球员无法避免的问题，一千个人就会有一千个答案。

 

“爸，我们能聊聊吗？”Marco好像已经知道了他会来，话音刚落就点了点头，将一杯撒了肉桂粉的红酒热可可递给他。“能让你今晚有个好觉。”转会闹得沸沸扬扬，Marco自己也经历过，他知道Jason这几天不会睡得太安稳。

 

Jason开门见山，“您觉得我应该怎么做。”Marco戳着一颗棉花糖让它浸到可可里，“重点是你想怎么做，想留下就表明态度，BVB想必也会和你续约；想走，就敲定俱乐部。只要不是去沙尔克，我想球迷应该不会恨你。”

 

“您的看法呢。”Jason喝了一大口可可，觉得身体暖和起来。“您当初，没有走。”

 

“你和我不一样，Jay，你比那时候的我更年轻，俱乐部也不需要保级。”Marco吃掉了那颗棉花糖，“如果真要我说的话，你才二十二岁，出去闯闯没什么不好。而且你也比我更有语言天赋。”

 

“您当初为什么留下呢，我想听真话。”Jason说道，眼睛都不眨一下地看着他的父亲。

 

“真话就是，”Marco眼前浮现出Mario的脸，嘴角勾起了一个笑容，“我想离自己爱的人近一点。”

 

五天后两家俱乐部官宣，Jason Reus正式加入皇家马德里。

 

“西班牙，”Eddard点一点手机地图，“有点远。”他停顿了一下，继续说道，“好好学西语。球场上小心点尽量不要受伤，抓住机会好好踢，训练的时候不要偷懒。”

 

“Ned你真啰嗦。”Jason吐吐舌头，随手翻着面前的字典。

 

“现在一次性说完以后就不打国际长途给你了。”

 

“不行！”Jason“啪”的一声把字典砸到桌子上，“两天一次，不能更少了！”

 

“好。”Eddard抬手扶了扶眼镜，“不过不准哭鼻子。”

 

“怎么可能。”Jason切了一声，把Eddard的手指拿到自己手里，看着地图上标出的路线，“这么一看还真是有点远。”他心不在焉地点着屏幕。Eddard曲起指节敲敲桌面，“有事情想说就说，little wing.”他们之间总是毫无保留。

 

Jason敛去笑容，沉默了一阵，“老爸说他当初留在多特蒙德是为了离爱的人近一点，”Eddard点点头，并不觉得有什么问题，“可是那个时候，他根本还没有遇见老妈。”Eddard的手指顿住。

 

“那是爸爸的过去，我们没资格管。他现在和妈妈一起生活得很好就够了。”Eddard说道，不知道这句话能不能说服Jason。“那些都是过去的事情了。”

 

“也对，都过去了。”Jason把字典拿起来撑住下巴，话题飞快地转开，“你说C罗会愿意给我签名吗，虽然他现在是皇马的股东，但是以前可是超级球星。”

 

“你可以试试。”

 

 

巧合吗？Eddard的手指在桌面上不着痕迹地画了一个问号。他记得曾经问过导师Mario，为什么当年放弃了一个去美国发展的大好机会，他的导师轻描淡写地回答说因为想离爱的人近一点。但他的老师一直都是一个人，没有家庭更没有暧昧对象，完全把毕生都奉献给研究的样子。

 

他的父亲和他的老师之间，似乎巧合有点多。

 

“Ned？你在想什么。”Jason在他眼前晃晃手指。

 

“没什么，去吃饭吧。”Eddard让自己不再去想这件事，巧合之所以是巧合，就因为它是没有理由的，没办法解释。

 

总是把事情想复杂。Eddard在心里唾弃了一下自己。

 

二十四岁的Jason Reus两年间磕磕绊绊地在皇马勉强站稳了脚跟，酸甜苦辣个中滋味都尝了个遍。他擅长将压力转化为动力，也懂得把握机会，再加上一点点的运气，媒体和球迷总是偏爱这样年轻有为身价不菲，又知道上进的球员，更别说他还有个早就功成名就的父亲。

 

只有他自己知道伤病和饱受质疑的日子有多难熬，人们总是追求外表的光鲜，对内在不感兴趣。Marco曾经告诉过他做职业球员要能够忍耐，学会忍耐，更重要的是在之后要作出回击，给那些发出反对声音的人一个响亮的耳光。

 

Eddard遵守承诺最迟两天给他一次电话，在他养伤的时候他们平均一天交流两次，聊聊实验室的趣闻和瓶颈，讲讲新上的电影和明星绯闻，最后说到那些足球名宿，包括他们的父亲。Eddard告诉他Little wing你会飞得比他们都高，都好。Jason听到这句话时将空闲的左手臂盖在自己眼睛上，声音闷闷的好像快要哭，“因为我有你。”

 

等到他伤愈回归，在主场帮助球队赢得比赛，Jason在绿茵场上比出翅膀的手势。媒体说Red Hood伤愈之后状态更勇，其实Jason只是想让Eddard只看着自己而已。不泡夜店，没有女友，甚至没有绯闻对象，一切的根源只在于他已经有了一个可念不可说的对象。

 

现在他再次跟随国家队征战世界杯，走之前Marco拍拍他的脸，让他把那个该死的金杯子捧回德国，毕竟在二十多年前他绝杀之后，德国再也没有成为世界冠军。Eddard和以前一样拥抱他，贴近了Jason才发现自己已经比Eddard更高更壮了，感谢这么些年的高强度训练。

 

“飞起来吧，Little wing.”Eddard贴在他耳边说，耳边温暖的吐息让Jason不自觉收紧了搂在他腰间的手。

 

二十七岁的Eddard Reus终于抓住了这个教授无法拒绝的机会让他和自己的父亲见面交流，前提是德国队能够进到决赛，不过该怎么说，对这个条件他还挺有信心。

 

“爸，这是我给你提到过的，Mario Gotze教授。”Lyanna正坐在下面一排和Jason队友的女朋友聊得开心，Eddard介绍时礼貌地微笑点头，说谢谢你对Ned的照顾，Mario只是带着谦和的微笑。Eddard并不知道自己转头和母亲说话时候父亲的表情，也许他会庆幸自己没有看到。

 

Mario伸出手，“你好，大球星。”

 

身边的景色好像都扭曲成光影，回到很久很久的以前他们第一次见面的时候，Marco翘了训练偷偷给自己放假，回来的飞机上遇到参加学术讨论飞机改签的Mario。见到不该出现在这里的球星的惊愕和狂喜最后融成Mario笑着伸出手说，“你好，大球星。”

 

 

你后悔遇见他，让人生平添了这样多的不可说；

你庆幸遇见他，知道牵挂的尽头总有那个人在。

 

哪怕曾经浓烈到炙热的感情只剩下一句客套的你好。

 

Lyanna的余光看到Mario和自己的丈夫握手，素白的手指转了转无名指上的戒指，他只是没那么喜欢你,她弯了弯嘴角。

 

九十分钟常规比赛时间结束，进入加时前的休息。Eddard和Lyanna坐在一起，耳边是决赛球场从未停歇的嘈杂，“你夺冠的那次，”Mario忽然开口，声音很小，Marco必须再凑近一些才能听清，“我就坐在看台上，看着你替补上场，认真，严肃还带着一股随时都会爆发出来的力量。我当时想，就是这个男人，他值得我去爱一辈子。”

 

“我不值得。”Marco苦笑着说，看着替补席旁正听着教练说话的Jason。

 

“值不值，我说了算。”

 

加时赛拼抢得激烈，但是没有人打破僵局，点球。足球某种意义上也是一项心脏病患者不建议观看的运动。Marco的左手无名指勾住身边人的右手无名指，就像很久以前一样。Mario的手指一瞬间僵硬地卷曲在一起，很快放松下来。

 

球场在Jason站在点球点的时候异常安静，有些人甚至屏住了呼吸，如果球进了，德国在时隔近三十年后将再次捧起大力神杯。

 

站定，助跑，起脚打门。

 

皮球划过守门员的指尖，重重地撞进左上角球网。球场瞬间沸腾，Jason被自己的队友淹没。Mario抽回了自己的手指，想起Marco绝杀后自己哭得一塌糊涂，觉得有些好笑，又有点想哭。回忆里的主人公现在坐在他身边大口地呼吸，眼角闪着不明显的泪光，“他做到了。”Marco说道。Mario无声地点头。

 

 

Mario想自己还是幸运的，即便没能够在一起，还是能够见证他站在站到职业领域的巅峰。哭过之后的眼眶像针扎一样酸涩得厉害，Mario还是努力地睁大眼睛想看清球场上Marco的一举一动。穿着女式球衣的女生搂着他的脖子凑在他耳边说着什么，末了亲了亲Marco的侧脸，曾经专属于自己的位置这个认知让Mario一瞬间有一种再哭一场的冲动。

 

散场之后街道上是兴奋的球迷，Mario在人群里艰难地逆行去到海边，长长的一段路上回忆完了和Marco有关的一切，才发现曾经觉得很长的几年时间最后用短短几个小时就能翻来覆去地想个遍。夜里的海风带着咸腥的凉，Mario把脖子上一直挂着的戒指取下来，深吸一口气后用尽全力抛进海里。

 

我们都成了更好的人，却没有一起圆满彼此的人生。

 

说再见很容易，也很难。

 

“Jason比我幸运。”Marco看着伸长手臂奋力地想把自己哥哥拉到球场上去的小儿子对Mario说道，“是吗。”Mario不置可否。

 

“至少在这一刻，他得到了自己想要的一切。”他看着Jason拨开Eddard推拒的手臂，坚定地把奖牌挂到了他的脖子上，低声说道。

 

“得到后又失去会很痛苦，”Mario抬头看着空中绽开的烟花，一团团一簇簇转瞬即逝的绚烂，“我们都知道。”

 

 

二十五岁的Jason Reus告白失败，初恋夭折在他哥哥那句“你永远是我弟弟”里。

 

二十九岁的Eddard Reus在自己某天的日记里写了一句话：每个大人都年轻过，他们都有过去和属于自己的秘密。

 

三十岁的Jason Reus和女友结婚，同年退出国家队。

 

三十二岁的Eddard Reus给自己的孩子取名Mario。

 

三十五岁的Jason Reus正式退役，参加访谈时说职业生涯中最感谢的人是自己的哥哥。

 

五十岁的Eddard Reus和四十七岁的Jason Reus整理他们父亲遗物时从一个锁着的抽屉里找到一份没寄出去的结婚请柬和一枚从没见过的戒指。

 

五十一岁的Eddard Reus带着两鬓斑白的导师走到自己父亲的墓前。

 

Mario的手指顺着大理石上刻下的凹痕慢慢写出Marco的名字。

 

 

“你好，大球星。”

 

不远处是金色的向日葵花海，夕阳逐渐靠近地平线，橙色的余晖将天地间的一切都变得很温柔。

 

 

——End——


End file.
